


Terrible Thing

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Hux Wants A Sugar Daddy, Hux you manipulative little bastard, It started out as a tweet how did it end up like this, Kylo Just Wants To Stop Crushing, Kylo Ren is a Mess, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Older Kylo Ren, Power Bottom Armitage Hux, Power Dynamics, Younger Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: Kylo had made a promise to himself nearly a decade ago, to never become the kind of boss who had favorites, who had an intern he preferred above all the others. If only he could laugh about that now.Or Older Kylo inevitably gets seduced by a younger Hux no matter how hard he tries to fight it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 30
Kudos: 138





	Terrible Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi! It’s me again. 
> 
> Here’s this short fic expanding on a thread of tweets I made yesterday ❤️  
> This was inspired by the song Terrible Thing by AG so if you want to listen to that while reading this ;)

Kylo Ren still remembers the first day he ever laid on eyes on him, a day so seemingly normal and uneventful as far as he knew.

The new interns were set to start that morning and it was nothing new to see a group of young, nervous faces listening intently as Phasma talked them through the process of office life and culture. The rule and regulations of storing their lunch in the community fridge to the unspoken laws of which coffee cup belonged to which boss.

As insensitive as it sounds, Kylo had learned how to simply ignore their presence throughout the years. It wasn’t that hard to do, most of them were afraid of him anyway. Kylo took pleasure knowing he didn’t have to say “get out of my office” out loud, his facial expressions did it for him. Kylo had made a promise to himself nearly a decade ago, to never become the kind of boss who had favorites, who had an intern at his side at all times like he wasn’t capable of doing his own work.

If only he could laugh about that now.

It was easy to spot Hux in the crowd of fresh faces, his red hair stood out from the rest of them. Kylo could tell he was clever, could see it in the sharp eyes that watched Phasma speak with an intensity that made Kylo pause for just a second to admire him. He was pretty in that way that made him stop to look back again just to confirm that he was right.

Kylo should’ve focused on his work the second he realized he was staring, but the way the redhead had made such an exasperated face when one of his fellow interns asked a rather useless question spoke up made him unable to turn away. It was the subtle movement of his eyes and the way his jaw set tightly as he suppressed the urge to show his annoyance on his face that made Kylo chuckle.

It still boggles Kylo’s mind how Hux managed to hear him. If he even heard Kylo at all. But before Kylo had time to look away and save himself from the imminent danger that was Armitage Hux, Kylo watched those piercing eyes zero in on him. Phasma was explaining how to use the Xerox machine that was right outside Kylo’s office but that didn’t matter to Hux, who was still looking at Kylo like he was the subject of Phasma’s orientation.

Kylo should have known better than to look away. He should have known because he knew how terrible he was at not being able to stop himself from looking back, giving away his interest without meaning to.

Hux was still staring at him, only now he had a slight tilt on the corner of his mouth as he gave Kylo a once over with those eyes that said too much. He shamelessly looked inside Kylo’s office, taking in the room before him like he needed to memorize his surroundings for later, even going as far as to look for Kylo’s nameplate on the doorway.

The moment was surreal for Kylo as he sat still, realizing much later that the moment hadn’t lasted more than a minute.

It was fine. All Kylo had to do was ignore him and the others as he has always done.

Why ruin his work ethic for a pretty little face that probably didn’t even know what he was doing?

* * *

Armitage Hux knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

Weeks of short encounters with the young man made it apparent to Kylo. Every little thing Hux did was almost perfectly orchestrated to make Kylo question his sanity.

The intern that had been assigned to Kylo’s floor had been a young woman with the most interesting hair bun style Kylo had ever seen. Still, she was kind and quiet, efficient enough to listen to Kylo’s instructions once before heading out to fulfill each task promptly. Kylo already knew he’d have a glowing reference for her at the end of the quarter.

Then one day, the person who walked through the door wasn’t the young girl with her hair in buns. Brown hair was replaced with fiery red, perfectly coiffed and styled around a pretty face that had lingered in Kylo’s mind since the first time he saw him…

“Good morning, Mr. Ren. I’m afraid Rey has been assigned to a different floor and I’ll be taking her place. I’m Armitage Hux,” Hux said calmly, voice sweet and innocent. “Where would you like it?”

Kylo wished he could have been quick with his response if only to get Hux out of his office so he could stop looking at him like that. But alas, nothing Kylo really expected to happen ever happens.

“I’m sorry?” Kylo asked, confused beyond belief as his brain failed to process the words that just came out of Hux’s pretty mouth.

Hux’s laugh didn’t make it any better. “The coffee, sir. Where would you like me to place it?”

The slight accent in his voice made Kylo’s scalp tingle, made him forget to speak when he simply pointed to the coaster that he kept on his desk specifically for this. Kylo watched Hux practically glide his way over to him, watched him lean a bit to place the mug that was steaming in that perfect hot temperature Kylo liked. He watched as those eyes looked up at him from his slightly angled position, watched those stunning green eyes peek through golden eyelashes before straitening up slowly.

“If you need me, for anything at all,” Hux spoke in a whisper. How unprofessional. “It would be my absolute pleasure to assist you in any way I can. Sir.”

Kylo waited for his door to close before running his hands through his hair, tugging on the long strands that would no doubt begin to grey if this little game Hux was playing continued for long. Kylo just had to fight whatever urges this intern was rousing in him, he had to.

Kylo knew it was a lost cause when he could picture the swell of Hux’s perfect ass walking away from him, a terrible sight that Kylo wanted to see again.

* * *

Weeks of torture were enough to make Kylo consider talking to Phasma about Hux. But the conversation would make absolutely no sense if he didn’t have a complaint about him.

Hux was even more efficient than what Kylo previously thought, always a step ahead of him and doing assignments before Kylo even had to tell him. He could get Kylo information faster than any other intern he’s ever had, shrugging innocently when Kylo asked him once how he managed to get all this information on a new project that not even Kylo had managed to get himself.

Work ethic aside, Hux was a terrible thing when he was around Kylo.

He flirted shamelessly without any regard to those around him. Kylo knew it was flirting, Hux’s eyes gave him away so easily. He knew exactly what to say in that voice of his that made Kylo fight the urge to slam him against the copy machine just to watch his mouth fall silent for just this once.

“…don’t you think?” Hux’s voice cut right through Kylo’s fantasy.

“What?” Kylo said, stupidly like always.

“I said that I think this shirt would look good on me, don’t you think?” Hux repeated himself, amusement lacing his words as he traced a finger over the buttons of Kylo’s designer dress shirt. “Maybe if you gave me a raise I could afford it.”

Kylo could hear the pout in his voice, could tell without looking that Hux was looking up at him under his eyelashes like he always did when he was trying to fluster the fuck out of him. Kylo should know better than to play into his little game, to ignore that coy look on his face as he waited for Kylo’s answer.

“Maybe. But you haven’t given me a reason to give you one just yet,” Kylo told him, and for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why his voice was so low and deep.

It was enough. Enough to make those green eyes sparkle with mischievous interest, made those pretty pink lips crack into a sly smile that was too much for Kylo he had to walk away.

Kylo had never regretted speaking out of line before. Usually, he did it to put some asshole in place during board meetings, saying the words everyone else had been thinking but were too cowardly to say out loud.

Hux, however, was a completely different monster.

Kylo couldn’t stop tugging at his hair as he paced his office, hand shaking as he brought the glass of whiskey to his lips because surely that’s the only thing strong enough to ease the need he feels for Hux right now. It’s not nearly enough.

He thanks whatever entity exists above for the private bathroom in his office as he locks himself inside to try and control his breathing, heart pounding so hard in his chest that he can hear the blood rushing in his ears.

This is wrong.

Kylo is older, so much older than Hux that it would be impossible for them to have anything in common. The power dynamics would put Hux at a disadvantage, so much that Kylo could get in deep shit if anything between them came to light. Kylo had seen this play out many times before, with creepy older men and young interns that simply could do better if Kylo was honest.

Leaning over the sink with his head hanging between his arms, Kylo couldn’t stop the images playing in his mind as he tried to convince himself to be the better person. Images of Hux in his perfect dress shirt and slacks that showed off those long legs that Kylo wanted to worship so bad. Was he sensitive there? Would he gasp if Kylo kissed the inside of his thighs as Kylo undressed him slowly?

His hands clutched at the porcelain sink as he squeezed his eyes shut. He can’t do this, not right now. Kylo let out a shuddering breath when his traitorous brain imagined Hux’s mouth falling open as he moaned, imagined Hux’s head thrown back as he Kylo fucked him unforgivingly, getting his revenge for all the times he made Kylo question his sanity.

Kylo had never jerked off in this bathroom before, he wasn’t a heathen. But Hux’s temptation changed that as he undid his belt and slacks, slipping his hand inside his boxers to find his cock hard and leaking already. His dress shoes slipped a bit as he jerked into his hand, knees hitting the cabinets in front of them as he buckled into the tight ring of his fingers that were offering much-needed relief.

This was incredibly unprofessional.

The rational part of Kylo’s mind was drowned out by the fantasy playing in his head, of the sounds Hux would make if Kylo fucked his mouth as he sat at his desk with the redhead hiding beneath it as if he belonged there solely for that reason alone.

Kylo groaned, loud and deep as his arm picked up speed. He looked up to see his reflection in the mirror, wanting to see with his own eyes just how far he has fallen. Eyes half closed and hair falling over his face, Kylo couldn’t even fight the truth any longer; he wanted Hux, wanted to take what was being offered to him so willingly and obscenely. 

The confession was his tipping point, making him come with a guttural moan that echoed throughout the small room. He heaved heavily once the ache of his cock had finally been relieved.

Kylo was so engrossed in the afterglow of a much-needed orgasm to notice the shadow move from the other side of the door, too lightheaded to hear the office door click closed as Hux slipped out before Kylo had the mind to notice.

* * *

The guilt settled much faster than Kylo had anticipated.

He felt it every time he walked past the restroom in his office, every time he saw his reflection in the mirror. Kylo knew he was better than this, had much more control than this.

Kylo would stop this today. His sanity demanded it.

Hux made his presence known with a gentle knock on Kylo’s door, slipping in with cat-like stealth before closing the door behind him. That was odd, Kylo thought, Hux never closed the door when he brought him his coffee…

Hux had taken off his jacket at some point, had loosened his tie just a bit and his hair fell out of its perfectly gelled style to brush against his forehead softly. He looked so young, so fresh-faced that it made Kylo ache all over again. 

There was something different in his smile. It wasn’t teasing and coy like before.

Kylo jumped slightly when he felt Hux’s hand run down the length of his thigh, squeezing slightly when he looked up at him. Hux was so close, close enough for Kylo to smell the cologne that made Kylo whimper.

The proximity blessed Kylo with the knowledge that the tops of Hux’s cheeks and nose were dusted with freckles, that his eyes were even prettier than before, that his mouth was so pink and plush as he wet his lips when he noticed Kylo openly staring at them.

Slender fingers played with Kylo’s tie, enjoying the silky material against his fingertips as he settled to sit on Kylo’s desk, so confident and clever than before. 

“I really, really like this tie. Gucci?” Hux asked, giving Kylo his undivided attention as he spoke. “I’ve always wanted one like this, but an intern’s salary is basically nothing. Would you buy me one, sir?”

Kylo would blame the warmth radiating off of Hux’s body as he pressed himself closer. He would blame the sweet accent that sounded even more pronounced when Hux whispered. Kylo would blame everything in the universe for nodding in response to Hux’s question.

He doesn’t know who to blame when Hux slides his way in-between Kylo’s legs, spreading them gently when Kylo didn’t move them away to accommodate him. The muffled noise from the offices down the hall was loud and clear to Kylo’s ears, but so was Hux’s quiet hum of approval when he saw the bugle waiting for him underneath Kylo’s slacks.

“Can I?” Hux asked, licking his lips at Kylo and giving him no choice but to nod.

Kylo can’t even stop his hips from thrusting forward as Hux undoes the zipper, feeling more pathetic by the minute at his lack of self-control. If Hux is bothered by it, Kylo couldn’t even tell as pulls Kylo’s cock out of its confines to admire it up close.

The sight of Hux licking up his cock is better than any fantasy he’s ever had. The entire moment is like a dream, Kylo sitting at his desk with Hux’s forearms resting on his knees as his face is covered with Kylo’s cock while everyone outside these walls went on about their business. He doesn’t even know if the door is locked…

That doesn’t matter when Hux is taking him in his mouth, lips stretching out beautifully as he keeps those pretty eyes on Kylo. He enjoys it immensely, humming in delight as he tastes and licks at the hot skin that pulses in response to him.

Kylo’s sanity taps out with Hux slaps Kylo’s cock against his face, mouth open and laughing as he does so. Kylo kicks his leg out at the sight, and that alone makes Hux’s eyes grow dark before taking Kylo’s thick cock into his throat.

Helpless is the only word to describe the way Kylo feels at that very moment. He’s helpless as Hux takes him all the way down, helpless when Hux brings one of Kylo’s hands up to hold his hair as it bobs up and down with abandon. He can fill the tightness in his abdomen the harder Hux sucks, and he knows he’s going to come in just a few seconds.

Hux pulls off when he feels how close Kylo is, lips brushing against the head of Kylo’s cock as he speaks. “Promise me you’ll buy it for me, sir.”

Once again, Kylo doesn’t know who to blame.

Is it the way Hux’s saliva and Kylo’s precome mix beautifully and stretch in-between the minuscule gap between them? Is it the way Kylo wants to come so bad just so he can sit Hux on his desk to return the favor?

Kylo doesn’t fucking know. He only has half a brain to say one thing.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!


End file.
